There's No Place Like Home
by magicsunbeam
Summary: My take on how Jack got home from Baal's place.


Title: There's No Place Like Home  
  
Author: Magicsunbeam  
  
Email: magicsunbeam@ntlworld.com  
  
Category: action/drama/angst/  
  
Pairing: none  
  
Rating: G  
  
Season/sequel: six  
  
Summary: Missing scene for Abyss. Just how did Jack get home??  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions; all the powers that be, not me; This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement intended. The story is the property of the author and may not be posted without the author's consent.  
  
Author's Notes: Just my take on how Jack might have got home. Thanx Arnise, for volunteering (Haaaa) to beta for me, and for the title suggestion. It seems it's true what they say about great minds Arnise. ;) J.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When the power generators were hit, Jack's brain had screamed, "*run*!"  
  
And he did.  
  
He had no idea which *way* to run, but that didn't stop his feet from doing their stuff. All he knew was that he had been given a chance. A fighting chance. A chance to blow the joint and get the hell away from that mad snakehead, Ba`al.  
  
Using up too much of his already waning energy, by beating up a guard, he had managed to secure a zat gun. Somehow he had found Shallen and, despite her frightened protests, made her leave with him. Jack knew what the Goa`uld was capable of, and no way was he going to leave her behind. She would be nothing more than dog food, by the time Ba`al was finished with her, and Jack was not about to let that happen.  
  
Moving carefully through one featureless corridor after another, it was beginning to occur to Jack, he didn't have a clue as to where they were going. For all he knew, they could have been going round in circles for the last ten minutes. As another explosion rocked the fortress, Jack reached out a hand to steady himself. As he did so, Shallen grabbed him in an attempt to keep him on his feet.  
  
He met her concerned gaze with a tired smile.  
  
"Thanks," he said, quietly.  
  
Shallen continued to cast her eye over him for little while. Eventually she shook her head sadly.  
  
"He *will* stop us. He will hunt us down and then ---- "  
  
"He won't stop us. We are going to get out of here and you are never going to have to answer to him again." Jack said.  
  
When she looked away, Jack took Shallen's chin in his hand, and made her meet his eye. "He *won't* stop us. You have to trust me on this. Okay?"  
  
Jack noted the look of desperation in the young woman's eye, and repeated; "Okay?"  
  
This time, she gave a slight nod of her head. "Okay," she all but whispered.  
  
"Okay." Jack said, almost to himself. "Now all we have to do is find the back door."  
  
"Back door?" Shallen asked.  
  
Keeping an eye out for stray guards, Jack looked up and down the corridor, looking for a means of escape.  
  
"Yeah, we don't want to walk out into the middle of battle scene from Star Wars. We don't want to bring any unwanted attention. We need to keep to the shadows, go un-noticed," he turned to Shallen. "You know the place. Are there any back passages or secret corridors that lead out of here?"  
  
Shallen stared back, eyes growing wide in panic.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What? You're Ball Boys most trusted slave. How can you *not* know?" Jack asked. "Think. I ~ Kanan was caught dialling the gate up. I *know* he came back for you. How did you get to the gate last time?"  
  
"Kanan was working as a Jaffa. We had access to the surface. I only have knowledge of access points on the first two levels of this facility." Shallen hung her head once more. "I'm sorry. I don't know which path would lead us to the surface."  
  
Jack leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes for a second.  
  
"Okay," he breathed. "Let me think."  
  
** K, Jack. You're going to have to come out fighting. It doesn't matter that you feel like shit, your legs are shaking and this lady has no faith in you what so ever. Daniel got you that fighting chance, now work with what you've got. **  
  
"Oh, for cryin` out loud," he mumbled, "Just beam me up, Scotty."  
  
"What?" Shallen asked.  
  
Opening his eyes, Jack looked at her.  
  
"Ah, nothing -----" he started to say.  
  
Shallen saw the look in his eyes change. "What is it?" She asked.  
  
"You guys use those ring transporters like lifts, don't you?" He saw the confusion. "You know? To get you from place to place?"  
  
"Yes." Shallen answered slowly.  
  
"Place to place, up and down?"  
  
The light dawned, as she realised what Jack was asking. "Yes!"  
  
"So. Please tell me you have an area on all levels, set aside for the rings?"  
  
Shallen smiled for the first time. A breath-taking smile, that had Jack respond to in kind.  
  
"The transport rooms are always located on the east side of a ship, building or level."  
  
Jack grabbed Shallen's hand and began to move. "Okay, lets work out our east from our west."  
  
He had only got four paces, when Shallen stopped in her tracks. Surprised, Jack turned to find the smile replaced with fear once more.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"What if we transport ourselves directly into the hands of my Lord Ba`al?"  
  
** Crap. Hadn't thought about that, had you Jack? **  
  
"Okay, listen to me. Firstly, that snake is *not* your `Lord`. He's nothing more than a damned parasite. He has no hold over you now, and if he ever does again, it'll be over my dead body. Secondly, I have a zat gun. We'll be going in ready. If Ball Boy *is* there, I'm going to get the first shot in. Okay?"  
  
Still unsure, Shellan nodded. "Okay."  
  
Jack nodded too, trying to convince himself. "Okay."  
  
Taking Shallens hand, he began to go back the way they had come.  
  
"Where are we going?" The young woman asked.  
  
"We need to find one of those activation devices." Jack replied. "I know just the guy to help us out."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After returning to the dead guard and taking the device, Jack worked with his sense of direction to locate the transport area. Unfortunately, it was being guarded by a Jaffa. Noticing the guard was jumpy and not paying full attention to his job, Jack found he had the element of surprise. His energy level quickly sapping, he wasted no time in beating the hapless guard senseless, and gaining the added advantage of a staff weapon.  
  
Seeing Shallen's expression after he had downed the Jaffa, Jack was surprised. Surely working for Ba`al, she had seen far worse than that? Hadn't she?  
  
** Okay, Jack. Move now. Think later. **  
  
Grabbing the young woman by the hand, he moved into the middle of the transport area. Opening the end of the staff in readiness, he looked to Shallen.  
  
"Whatever happens up there, you stay *behind* me. Is that clear?"  
  
Eyes once more wide with fear, Shallen swallowed, then nodded.  
  
"Okay, here we go. Are you ready?"  
  
Again, a quick nod.  
  
Jack then touched the blue stone at the center of the device, and the familiar noise of the rings being activated, filled their ears. Jack looked once more into Shallen's frightened eyes, as their molecules were ripped apart to begin their journey to the surface.  
  
` And, ` thought Jack, ` if there really *is* a God ~ home. `  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack couldn't believe his luck.  
  
As Shallen had feared, the rings took them directly to Ba`al's personal quarters. The luck came when he discovered that they were completely alone in the room. Taking a moment to assess their situation, Jack looked around the chamber. He began to move toward a half open door at the end of the room, when Shallen stopped him.  
  
"What?" He hissed.  
  
"That is the way to the heart of the fortress. To my Lord Ba`al's operations and control room," she quickly explained. "Come with me."  
  
Jack took one last look toward the door, then allowed Shallen to drag him through another door, next to Ba`al's huge bed.  
  
The door led to a winding corridor, lit by torches, roughly ten feet apart. After fifty yards or so, Jack noticed the floor was dropping subtly away. Although he had no recollection of how the fortress looked from the outside, he somehow knew that the corridor was leading them down to ground level.  
  
After what seemed like forever, they came to the end of the corridor and a closed door. Dragging Shallen to a halt, Jack leaned against the wall, and took a minute to catch his breath.  
  
"Wait," he gasped. "Need to - rest for just - a minute."  
  
His lungs felt as if they were on fire, his legs still felt like they were made from Jello, his head was pounding. What made him more uneasy than anything else, was the way his vision wavered. He couldn't deny the black edges closing in on his sight. Shaking his head in an attempt to clear it, Jack pulled himself back to his full height.  
  
"Do you know where this leads to?" He asked Shallen.  
  
The young woman nodded vigorously. "It will take us outside the outer walls. To the Chaapa`ai."  
  
"You're sure?" Jack asked. "You're absolutely sure?"  
  
Jack noticed the sorrowful look in her eyes. Regret.  
  
"Yes," she replied, simply. "This was the escape route Kanan and I took, before we were captured."  
  
Somehow, Jack already knew that. He still could not remember, but like his vague recollections of Shallen, he knew he had been here before.  
  
"Okay. When we make the run, we have to stay hidden for as long as possible. There's no doubt in my mind, once Ball Boy discovers we're gone, he'll send the dogs out, so we need to be fast too." Jack said. Then, repeating his promise of earlier, he told Shallen. "He is *not* going to stop us. We *will* get to the Stargate and you will never have to see that ugly snakehead again. Okay?"  
  
Shallen had no idea why, but she believed this stranger. Something in the way he spoke, the way he handled himself, told her that if she were to place all of her trust in one person, then this would be that person.  
  
Holding her head up high, she met Jack's eye.  
  
"I am ready," she told him.  
  
Jack almost laughed. "Me too," he said. "Let's blow this joint, sister."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peeking through a crack in the door, Jack surveyed as much as he could of the surrounding area. Apart from the earth shattering explosions that were happening somewhere within the fortress' inner walls, the scene resembled a summer night in Colorado. Well, maybe not *quite*, but close enough.  
  
Twins moons hung low in a velvet sky, casting long shadows across the dense woods that lay some thirty yards from the door.  
  
** Trees. Beautiful, thick, tall, leafy, TREES. Oh God, I love trees. **  
  
Cracking the door open a little wider, Jack was able to get a better view. There appeared to be no one about. No doubt every available Jaffa were too busy defending the fortress from within the inner walls.  
  
Satisfied that they were alone, at least for now, Jack turned to Shallen.  
  
"I have no idea which way the Stargate ~ Chaapa`ai is," he confessed.  
  
Shallen pointed. "It's that way. Not far."  
  
"Okay. You're going to have to show me." Jack told her. "But remember, we stay low and we move fast. Ready?"  
  
Shallen nodded. "Ready."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They ran for their lives.  
  
Jack praying the whole time, that the Goa`uld and his Jaffa were being kept too busy to notice them fleeing. Only when they were deep into the wood, did Jack stop to try and take into his head what was happening. He could make out the orange glow of fire, as explosion after explosion rocked the fortress to its foundations. It took a few moments for the now dizzy Jack, to notice the fireballs that were raining from the night skies.  
  
Ba`al was under attack from someone in space.  
  
Jack looked to the sky and laughed sardonically. "I don't know who you are," he said quietly. "But go get him."  
  
Shallen grabbed at Jack's arm, regaining his attention. "The Chaapa`ai is this way," she said urgently.  
  
"Okay," he said. "Lead on McDuff."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After just a few minutes, Jack could see the lights of the Stargate through the trees. For the first time since escaping, Jack gave some thought as to where he was going. His brain held none of the addresses of the planets he and SG1 had visited. He had no GDO, so dialling earth was not an option. He realised with growing resentment, that the only place he *did* know how to get to, was Vorash.  
  
Another explosion jarred him back to reality. Like it or not, he had to admit to himself that Vorash was looking quite cosy about then. Studying the surrounding area of the gate, he was surprised to find that as far as he could see, the gate was unguarded. Reasoning that the guards must have run back to the fortress when the attack began, Jack turned once more to Shallen.  
  
"You stay here," he told her. "I'm going to activate the gate. Only then do I want you to come out."  
  
"No!" Shallen cried, her voice quivering with emotion. "That is what Kanan told me. No, I must come with you."  
  
Jack studied Shallen's face for a long moment. There was tears in her eyes, together with the fear that what had happened to her the last time, would unfold again. She would rather stay with him, and risk being killed in the open, than to be taken by Ba`al once again.  
  
Finally, Jack agreed to let her go with him.  
  
"When we get the DHD, the pedestal," he told her. "I want you to get behind it and stay there till the gate activates. Do you understand?"  
  
Shallen nodded her head, not trusting her voice to make the answer.  
  
Jack took a new grip on the staff weapon with one hand, and took Shallen's hand with the other.  
  
Both took a deep breath, then taking Shallen with him, Jack began to run.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What happened next shocked both Jack and Shallen to their core.  
  
Half way across the clearing, they were suddenly surrounded by a blue/white light. A familiar roar filled their ears. At the last possible moment, as their molecules once more tore into zillions of tiny pieces, Jack realised what was happening.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As their bodies re-assembled, Jack swung the staff weapon, opening the end at the same time. His eyes flew around the room and he quickly recognised the interior of a Peltak. A noise behind him had him turn quickly, sending his already dizzy head into a sickening spin. Aiming the staff weapon as best he could, his blurring vision could just make out the form of a man in front of him. He was just about to pull the trigger, when a soft voice he recognised, spoke.  
  
"Easy Jack. You don't want to be firing one of those things in here."  
  
Jack struggled to clear his vision. As the dark edges receded a little, he was astounded by what his eyes saw.  
  
"Jacob?" He rasped.  
  
"Yes, Jack. It's me," the voice spoke again, and Jacob Carter walked into Jack's line of vision.  
  
Jacob gently prised the staff from Jack's hands "You can put that thing down. You're safe here."  
  
A weak grin appeared on exhausted mans face.  
  
"Jacob." Jack whispered, as his eyes rolled and his knees buckled. Every last ounce of strength now spent, Jack allowed his body to sink. He didn't feel Jacob's strong arms catch him, before his head struck the floor. Nor did he hear his friend's concerned filled voice.  
  
"It's okay, Jack. You're safe now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jack?"  
  
The voice seemed so far away, Jack wasn't sure whether or not it was worth opening his eyes.  
  
"Jack? Can you hear me? Come on, give me something."  
  
With effort, Jack pushed his eyes open. It took a while for the room to come into focus. Struggling to remember, he knew he was no longer in his cell. So where the hell was he?  
  
A face swam into view above him. As the face came into focus, so did his memories.  
  
"Jacob," he rasped, and swallowed. "Is that you?"  
  
Jacob's face split into a grin.  
  
"It sure is, Jack. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Tired."  
  
"Get outta town!" Jacob teased for a moment, before becoming serious. "Do you remember much?"  
  
Jack closed his eyes. "No," he mumbled. "Just pieces."  
  
Turning his head toward Jacob and opening his eyes once more, he asked; "The girl. Is she okay?"  
  
Jacob sank down onto the bunk next to Jack.  
  
"Her name is Shallen. She's fine. I gave her some food and drink, she's resting now," he said. "What about you? Can you eat something?"  
  
Jack shook his head slightly. "Could use some water though."  
  
Jacob got up and retrieved a cup from the shelf next to the bed. He then pushed an arm behind Jack's shoulders and supported him as he drank. Once his thirst was quenched, Jacob eased him back onto the pillows.  
  
"Better?" The older man asked.  
  
"Thanks." Jack sighed.  
  
A minute, then two passed without either man speaking. Then, just as Jacob thought Jack had succumbed to sleep, he found a pair of weary brown eyes looking right at him.  
  
"How?" Jack asked. "How did you find me?"  
  
Jacob drew a deep breath. "Well, it's a bit of a story. You'll know by now, Kanan took it upon himself to go walkabout in an effort to rescue Shallen?"  
  
Trying to concentrate, Jack said nothing. He just fixed his eyes on the older man.  
  
"No one could work out where he would have gone. No one that is, except your team. They learned about Shallen from Kanan's reports. They reckoned Kanan had feelings for the girl, and that he had gone back to outpost to try and rescue her."  
  
"The attack on the fortress?" Jack asked.  
  
"That was Yu. George had a message sent to him, explaining that you had been captured by Ba`al and were being held at the fortress."  
  
"Yu attacked the fortress to get me out?" Jack asked, puzzled.  
  
Jacob laughed. "Don't flatter yourself, Jack. Ba`al has been hiding the whereabouts of that outpost from the other System Lords. He has a *major* weapons design facility within the fortress. The other Lords have been after the location and plans of the fortress for a long time. Yu was given those plans along with the request that he if he attacked, he should take out the power generators first. Giving you a chance to escape off your own bat."  
  
"A fighting chance," Jack said quietly.  
  
Jacob nodded. "That's as much as they could do, Jack. I'm sorry we couldn't come in and get you. I know Sam and the others wanted to. There was no way the fortress could have been compromised from the ground."  
  
"S`ok," Jack said, before lapsing into thoughtful silence.  
  
Eventually, he turned to Jacob once more.  
  
"How did you know it was me you were transporting?"  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Jacob?"  
  
Jacob scratched the back of his head, as he struggled with the words.  
  
"That would be because of the implant."  
  
Jack's eyes narrowed. "Implant?" He asked. "Which *implant* would that be?"  
  
"The one all Tokr`a undercover agents have." Jacob squirmed. "Look, Jack. I know you don't like the idea, but look at it this way. It just saved your butt."  
  
"Why do all Tok`ra undercover agents have implants?"  
  
Jacob took on a serious expression.  
  
"In case one of the agents gets into trouble. This way, they can be traced and transported out. Just like tonight. They are only ever used in these circumstances, Jack."  
  
"I want it out." Jack stated.  
  
"I know, I know. I promise you, it'll be taken out at the first opportunity."  
  
Jack didn't answer. He just closed his eyes. Jacob leaned in, and pressed the back of his hand to the side of Jack's face.  
  
"You have a fever, my friend."  
  
"No kidding?" Jack mumbled, eyes still closed.  
  
Jacob produced a small packet from his pocket. He poured the contents into the remainder of Jack's water and gave it a quick stir.  
  
"You need to rest some more. Here, drink this," He offered the cup.  
  
Jack did as he was asked, pulling a face as the liquid went down.  
  
"God, Jacob," he choked. "Are you trying to poison me? What the hell is that?"  
  
Jacob grinned. He had to admit the stuff *was* foul tasting, but if Jack could be as sick as he was and still bitch over it, chances are he was going to be fine in no time.  
  
"Just a little something to help with the fever. It'll help you get some real rest too."  
  
"Great. First they stick some implant into me, and now they drug me," he slurred, the medication already taking hold.  
  
Once more, just as Jacob thought Jack had drifted off, his eyes sprang open. This time Jacob recognised an amount of panic in them.  
  
"Jacob?"  
  
"Yes, Jack?"  
  
"Where are we going? Are you taking me back to the Tok`ra?"  
  
Jacob laid a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder.  
  
"Selmak and I have talked it over. We think you've been through enough already, Jack. You need to be home, with you're friends. To hell with the Tok`ra council. We can handle them, we're big boys now. Selmak is in agreement." Jacob told him. "You just rest, Jack. I'm taking you home."  
  
"Home?"  
  
"Yes, Jack. Home."  
  
Jack sighed softly with relief.  
  
"Good," he mumbled, as he began the easy slide into a dark, comfortable, safe oblivion. "There's no place like home."  
  
  
  
~~~~end~~~~ 


End file.
